The invention relates generally to moving target indicator (MTI) radar systems and more particularly to moving platform MTI radar systems.
As is known in the art a radar system may be used to detect moving targets when the Doppler frequency of such targets are outside the Doppler frequency spectrum associated with stationary clutter. When, however, such a radar system is carried on a moving platform, such as an aircraft, the Doppler frequency of a "slow" moving ground target may be within the Doppler frequency spectrum associated with the "moving" ground clutter, thereby making detection of such "slow" moving target difficult, if not impossible. Further, when the Doppler frequency of a return lies outside the clutter Doppler frequency spectrum (i.e., the spectrum associated with clutter disposed in the main beam of the radar system's antenna), such return may be from a "fast" moving target disposed within such main beam or, alternatively, from a relatively large stationary ground object disposed within a sidelobe of such antenna. In either case, the ability of the radar system on a moving platform to detect a moving target is degraded.